


Give Me All Or You (All Over Me)

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Bucky is in college, Comfort, Cooking Dinner, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Interns & Internships, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Mpreg, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Steve, Rimming, Rut, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Steve is 35, courting, slight angst, though it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Instead of finding the usual sinks and stalls, Bucky’s instead met with what looks like a grand office. Bucky’s too stunned at first, too overwhelmed with the sudden flood of alpha scent and the sight of a gorgeous, bearded man sitting behind a large oak desk to move.“May I help you?” The beautiful alpha says, standing up from his big, black chair and looking at Bucky with furrowed brows.“Uh, this isn’t the men’s room,” Bucky says dumbly, still unable to make his feet work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be surprised that I'm here writing another ABO fic, this time with some age difference and daddy!Steve vibes because why the effff not??
> 
> We're starting off v innocent, but I promise the smutty goodness will come eventually. We just need some cute courting chapters first :)
> 
> Title from the Erik Hassle song All of You All Over Me

Despite not usually getting nervous when it came to trying new things, Bucky wakes up on the first day of his internship at Stark Industries with anxiety churning in his stomach. He knows he’s incredibly lucky to get this internship, he’s the only one from his school this year to get it out of the thousands that applied. 

After he received the letter telling him about his summer internship, Bucky spent hours researching Tony Stark and everything he could find about his company. Bucky’s classmate Peter Parker was nice enough to fill him in on many of the details about his internship, and Bucky was thankful to have a friend at the company to help him out.

Bucky takes his time showering and getting ready, not in any hurry since he isn’t meeting Peter for coffee for another forty minutes. The hot water helps ease some of the tension in Bucky’s shoulders and by the time he’s dressed and out the door, he’s already feeling much better. 

Bucky takes the subway to the little cafe where he is supposed to meet Peter. The subway is pretty crowded, so Bucky passes the ride people watching and trying to create elaborate back stories for the various people, something he used to do with his sister Becca when they were younger.

Peter hasn’t arrived yet when Bucky enters the cafe, so he orders coffee and a bagel before finding a table. The shop is crowded, too, so he figures it makes sense for him to snag a table while he can. 

Peter comes in five minutes later in a rush and grins brightly while waving like a lunatic when he sees Bucky. Bucky smiles back, though not nearly matching Peter’s enthusiasm. Peter must notice that Bucky already has his food because he gets in line instead of immediately joining Bucky.

Ten minutes later, Peter finally joins Bucky, sighing loudly as he slides into his seat. “God it was crazy getting out of Queens today. How was the trip from good ole Brooklyn?”

“Not bad,” Bucky shrugs, nibbling at the last bit of his bagel.

“You nervous about today?” Peter asks as he takes a massive bite from his breakfast sandwich, smearing grease across his cheek.

“A little,” Bucky says, the butterflies fluttering up in his chest again.

“Oh, man, don’t be!” Peter says, leaning forward and talking through a mouthful of bagel and egg. “Stark is so cool! You probably won’t even be seeing him much though, mostly just Pepper - I mean Ms. Potts. She’s a total ball buster, but so great. You’ll like her.”

“I think she’s the one who interviewed me,” Bucky says and Peter nods.

“That would make a lot of sense,” Peter says and checks his watch. “We should probably head out. “You good?”

“Yep,” Bucky replies, standing up and shouldering his bag as he watches in slight disgust as Peter crams the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, shooting Bucky a double thumbs up.

They boys walk side by side down the two blocks to Stark Tower, weaving through the throngs of people all trying to get to work. It takes them just a few minutes, and then they are walking through the front doors, making Bucky’s heart jump into his throat. 

They show their badges to the man at the door and he swipes them in. Peter guides them towards the elevator where a beautiful blonde woman that Bucky recognizes as Pepper Potts is waiting. 

“James! How good to see you again,” Ms. Potts says in greeting to Bucky and then nods to Peter. “Good morning to you, too, Peter.”

“Morning!” Peter says cheerfully.

“It’s great to see you again, too,” Bucky says, holding his hand out to Ms. Potts, who shakes it firmly.

“I’m going to give you a quick tour around and give you the rundown on your responsibilities. I’m sure Peter’s filled you in on a lot of it, but please let me know if you have any questions as we go.”

Bucky nods and they step into the waiting elevator. Peter rides up with them, talking with Ms. Potts about a project he must be working on. Bucky’s really quite smart, but Peter is on a whole other level. Half of what he says is lost on Bucky.

Peter gets off the elevator first, giving Bucky a high five and wishing him luck before he dashes off. The two plan to meet up for lunch at noon, so Bucky tries not to let his nerves well up again. 

The next hour passes in a bit of a blur, and before Bucky knows it, he’s left alone at his station. His internship is mostly research based, which differs from what Peter was doing, but is more in Bucky’s area of expertise. He’s been given access to the Stark archives and library, which is quite overwhelming, but Bucky finds he acclimates quickly.

Before Bucky knows it, it’s ten minutes until he’s supposed to meet Peter downstairs in the cafeteria. Bucky stands up and stretches, realizing he needs to stop at the bathroom before he meets up with Peter. 

Bucky starts to head down the hallway, trying to remember which door leads to the bathroom. He’s fairly confident it’s the third door on the left, so without really giving it too much investigation, Bucky turns the handle and pushes the door open.

Instead of finding the usual sinks and stalls, Bucky’s instead met with what looks like a grand office. Bucky’s too stunned at first, too overwhelmed with the sudden flood of alpha scent and the sight of a gorgeous, bearded man sitting behind a large oak desk to move. 

“May I help you?” The beautiful alpha says, standing up from his big, black chair and looking at Bucky with furrowed brows. 

“Uh, this isn’t the men’s room,” Bucky says dumbly, still unable to make his feet work.

“No, it’s not,” The alpha says, and his expression softens as he rounds his desk. “First day?”

Bucky nods, licking his lips as he tries to swallow the sudden dryness in his throat as the alpha approaches him. Bucky opens his mouth to say something, maybe try to explain himself, but words fail him and instead he just inhales the delicious smell of the alpha now standing in his space.

“You must be the new intern. James, was it?” The alpha asks and Bucky nods jerkily, fighting every instinct in him to tilt his head and bare his neck to the alpha. “I’m Steve Rogers. Mr. Stark has hired me to design a new building for him.”

Bucky nods again, mind foggy. He’s been around alphas before, but it’s never affected him like this, never made him want to fall to his knees and present. He’s heard the stories about how it feels when you meet your soulmate, it’s different for everyone, but the one common thread is that it’s overwhelming in the best possible ways. 

Bucky thinks this feeling may just qualify. 

“Why don’t I show you to the bathroom, hm?” Steve says, moving to hold the door open for Bucky.

Bucky’s feet finally decide to start working, thankfully, and he steps out into the hall. Steve leads him down the hall another two doors _ (third from the end on the left) _ and then stops to point at a small sign with a stick figure and the word MEN printed on it. 

“Here we are,” Steve says, smiling warmly at Bucky and tapping the sign with his knuckle. 

“Um, thank you,” Bucky says and then dashes inside without letting Steve say anything else. 

Once inside the bathroom, Bucky goes into a stall just for the benefit of being able to sit before his knees give out. Bucky takes a few deep breaths, inhaling the surprisingly fresh air and letting it clear his mind from the alpha scent induced fog. 

Bucky starts to feel better, so he opens his eyes and finally takes care of his business. Steve is gone when he goes back out into the hall and Bucky fights down the twinge of disappointment. It takes him a few minutes to get to the cafeteria and this time Peter beats him.

“Damn, you look like hell,” Peter says in greeting. “Is your first day really going that bad?”

“No, everything’s been good. I just…” Bucky says, glancing around quick before shaking his head and sits down. “Do you know Steve Rogers?”

Peter narrows his eyes. “You mean that absolute specimen of an alpha? Most eligible bachelor of NYC? Greatest architect of our time? Yeah, I think I’ve heard of him.”

“I may have accidentally walked into his office when I was looking for the bathroom just now,” Bucky mumbles into his sandwich.

“You did not,” Peter deadpans and his eyes widen when Bucky just nods sheepishly. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Fuck, no!” Bucky protests adamantly. “It was so embarrassing.”

“Well, that’s one way to stage a meet cute,” Peter says with a shrug. “So what did you think? I can probably guess from your debauched look, but I’d rather hear it from you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and then glares at Peter. “He’s definitely attractive.”

“Come on, Buck, give me more than that!” Peter begs.

“Lower your voice, yeah?” Bucky says, leaning over the table and letting his eyes dart around. “I… I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

“Just try,” Peter urges, voice lowered a few decibels. 

“He smelled amazing,” Bucky says, practically sighing at the memory. “I mean, most alphas usually smell good, but… he was different. And he had… some sort of strong effect on me. My mind got all foggy and I could barely hold myself together.”

“You don’t think…” Peter starts to say, eyes wide, but Bucky cuts him off before he can finish that thought.

“Don’t even go there,” Bucky says, shaking his head. “But, I don’t know. The thought definitely crossed my mind. It’s… it’s crazy, though, right? There’s no way…”

“Why not?” Peter asks. 

“I don’t know! He’s got to be, like, thirty-five at least, for starters,” Bucky points out. “And he’s like the ideal alpha. He’s the type that would be with one of those beautiful, model omegas who are ready to settle down and pop out a litter or two. There’s no way he’d have anything to do with an average omega like me.” 

“That’s just not true, Buck,” Peter says. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. There’s a reason he’s not bonded. He’s clearly been waiting for the right person. Maybe that’s you.”

“I don’t know, Peter,” Bucky says, shaking his head sadly. “It just seems too crazy. Aren’t there rules, too, about dating superiors?”

“He’s not your superior. Your position has nothing to do with architecture. But nice try,” Peter says with an eye roll.

“I probably won’t even see him again. It was completely by accident that I even met him,” Bucky says picking apart his lunch, but not bothering to eat it.

“Sure, sure,” Peter says. “Just promise me one thing, yeah?”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Let me give the speech at your bonding ceremony so I can talk about how ridiculous you were being on the day you met,” Peter says with a shit-eating grin.

Bucky throws a carrot at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with part 2! things are starting to heat up (pun intended)

The first gift arrives the next day, and at first, Bucky doesn’t think anything of it. 

It’s not until he finds little presents at his desk for the rest of the week that he starts to put two and two together. 

The first present is a small box of chocolates. The second is a hazelnut coffee, Bucky’s favorite. The third is a little arrangement of various fresh fruits. The fourth is a new set of expensive looking pens.

Each gift is set on Bucky’s desk when he arrives in the morning, no note or card, just the item sitting there in the center of his work station. Bucky didn’t touch the chocolates right away, first thinking there was some sort of mix up and they weren’t actually for him, but then he thought maybe they were a welcome gift and tried one, only stopping after he’d eaten the whole delicious box. 

With the coffee, he starts to realize the gifts are intentional, because this one at least had his name written on the cup. Bucky considers bringing the fruits to lunch to share with Peter, but he decides against it, seeing as then he’d have to explain the gifts, and he really can’t explain them to himself. 

When the pens show up on Friday, Bucky decides it’s time to share this new development with someone, especially since when he held them to his nose, the faint, familiar smell of alpha lingered on them. When he tells Peter about it at lunch, Peter stares at him with glinting eyes. 

“You know what this is, right?” Peter asks excitedly. 

“Not really,” Bucky says. 

“They’re courting gifts!” Peter says, a bit too loudly for Bucky’s liking at he swipes at him from across the table. “Sorry, but this is so cool!”

“What do I do about it?” Bucky whispers, trying to model for Peter to hopefully do the same. 

“Well, for starters who should tell Steve thank you,” Peter says smugly.

“I don’t even know if they’re for sure from him,” Bucky says softly and that earns him an eye roll.

“Please. Who else would they be from?” Peter asks and Bucky just shrugs. “Stop by his office before you leave today. Just knock this time.”

“Ha ha,” Bucky deadpans and then quietly starts eating his lunch, mulling the suggestion over as he chews. “Do you really think I should?”

“It’s rude to not say thank you when someone gives you something,” Peter says simply. 

** ~*~*~ **

Bucky puts off going in to talk to Steve until nearly 4pm. Peter’s texted religiously every 15 minutes reminding him of what he needs to do. After the twelfth message, Bucky sighs, pushes back from his desk, and heads down the hall.

Bucky’s pulse races as he heads to Steve’s office, his hands starting to get clammy. When he steps in front of Steve’s door, he knocks and holds his breath until he hears Steve’s gruff voice telling him to come in. Bucky takes a deep breath and then turns the door knob.

“Um, hi,” Bucky says as he enters the office.

Steve looks up from his desk, eyes lighting up when they land on Bucky. Bucky shifts on his feet a few times, feeling awkward as he hovers in the doorway. Steve’s smile just gets brighter as he stands up and moves around his desk to lean against the front of it.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Steve asks and gestures for Bucky to come farther into his office. 

“Um, well. I just… I wanted to… I wanted to, um. I wanted to thank you. You know, for the, uh, for the gifts,” Bucky says, words stilted and awkward. 

“You are very welcome,” Steve says and Bucky can sense the comfort Steve is trying to send him in his scent. 

“Um, so, yeah,” Bucky says and shrugs his shoulders. “That’s all I came by for.”

Bucky looks up into Steve’s eyes for the first time, having avoided eye contact until now and it makes him feel even more flushed and hot under the collar of his dress shirt. Steve holds his gaze with such intensity that it makes Bucky just fall deeper under his spell.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve asks after a moment or two, brows knitting together in sudden concern. 

Bucky frowns in confusion and tries to take stock of himself so he can properly answer the question. His forehead is damp with sweat and he knows his cheeks are still flushed, on top of that, he feels uncomfortably warm.

“Um, I don’t know?” Bucky says and his voice sounds breathy and weak.

Steve steps closer cautiously, like he’s afraid he might spook Bucky. He sets one hand on Bucky’s shoulder to steady him and then leans in towards his neck, smelling him. Bucky watches the visceral reaction his scent has on Steve, the way his posture tenses and then melts into something more relaxed. 

“James, I think you’re going into heat,” Steve says, voice concerned. “You need to get home.”

“What?” Bucky mumbles, trying to process what Steve’s just told him.

On the surface, Bucky understands the words Steve’s saying to him. He’s had heats before, they used to be twice a year until he got on suppressants at sixteen. Over the last two years, his cycle has become blessedly more and more stable and predictable.

“I’m… I’m not due for my heat for another two weeks,” Bucky says dumbly, but he knows this, already told Ms. Potts and asked for time off. 

“It’s okay, James,” Steve soothes and pulls out his phone. “I’m going to call you a car and have them take you home. Is your place safe?”

“Yes,” Bucky nods, his legs going weak as want starts to pool low in his stomach. 

He lives in an omega-only complex and each apartment is scent-sealed and proven to be secure for omegas in heat who do not wish to be disturbed. Bucky hasn’t had a heat there yet, but he isn’t worried about his safety.

Steve steps back and moves to his desk, bending low and rummaging in a drawer. He comes back a moment later with a small box, the red marking on it telling Bucky it’s an omega first aid kit. He has one in his desk as well.

“My assistants are usually omegas,” Steve says in explanation and opens it. “May I?”

Steve holds out a tiny bottle of scent block. Bucky’s used it before, so he nods and lets Steve spray the blocker over the scent glands on his neck. After a moment, Steve leans in and sniffs, humming in approval.

“That should hold you until you get home,” Steve says. “Do you need anything else?” 

Bucky shakes his head, trying to summon his strength. Steve nods and looks down at his phone when it dings in his hand.

“Happy is here to take you back home,” Steve says. “Do you need to stop at your desk?”

Bucky nods and turns to the door, pausing when he doesn’t feel Steve’s presence following after him. Bucky turns back and gives Steve a curious look. 

“I think it’s best if I stay here,” Steve says firmly, though Bucky thinks he can tell that Steve would very much like to accompany him, even just to make sure he’s safe. “Will you let me know you’ve made it home, though?”

Bucky nods, realizing that he has no way of doing that, and then takes out his phone and hands it to Steve. Bucky watches as Steve types in his number, part of him realizing that this is probably weird and inappropriate to be getting the phone number of someone so much older, someone who, no matter what Peter says, can pretty much be considered his superior at his job. 

Steve hands Bucky back his phone and smiles. “Now go. I’ll talk with Pepper and make sure she knows what’s going on.”

Bucky nods, mumbling a quick thanks, and hurries out of the room back to his desk. He quickly packs up his bag and keeps his head down as he makes his way to the elevator. Bucky thankfully doesn’t run into anyone as he heads out of Stark Tower and when he finally hits the fresh air outside, it’s a welcomed relief. 

“James Barnes?” 

Bucky turns at the sound of his name and sees a friendly enough looking man waving him over. 

“Mr. Rogers called me to assist you in getting home. I’m Happy Hogan,” The man says, ushering Bucky towards the black town car. 

Bucky gets in the backseat, hunkering down in the seat. His heat isn’t too bad yet, especially now that he’s out of range from Steve’s alpha pheromones. He still feels warm and the bright sunlight had hurt his eyes, but he’s better now that he’s in the car. 

“Where are we headed?” Happy asks, well, happily and Bucky rattles off his address as he presses his cheek against the cool glass of the window. 

Either Happy isn’t one for small talk or he senses that Bucky isn’t in the mood, so the drive to Brooklyn passes in comfortable quiet. Bucky realizes he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, Happy is announcing that they have arrived. 

Bucky thanks him and then hurries inside, his heat taking hold of him much more strongly now. Bucky tries to focus on one step at a time, one tiny goal at a time. First, get to the door. Now, get to the elevator, now get to his apartment. Find keys. Lock door. Text Steve.

Bucky pulls his phone out with shaking hands, typing out a quick _ made it home, thank you for your help _ before stumbling into his room and falling onto his bed, still fully clothed. 

Bucky’s phone buzzes as he strips down to his underwear and Bucky fumbles for it. Steve’s replied to his message and Bucky has to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus on the bright screen. 

_ I’m glad. Take care of yourself, James. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. _

It’s forward, the part of Bucky’s sensible brain that’s still online warns him because he and Steve don’t know each other. But… but the primal part of his brain preens at the thought of having an alpha concerned for his well being and wanting to tend to his needs. 

_ God, if only Steve was here… _

No. Bucky wasn’t going to let himself go there, not when his heat was about to take him hostage at any moment and hold him captive for the next few days. 

Bucky’s heat lasts four days without the aid of an alpha there. On the fifth day, he’s still not feeling the best, so he stays home another day, trying to sleep as much as he can. Bucky doesn’t hear from Steve, not that he really expected to, but he finds that he misses him, especially in the moments where he’s curled up in his bed soaked in sweat and slick post orgasm and feeling particularly lonely.

When Bucky returns to work on the next Thursday, his desk is stacked with more gifts, bakery treats, flowers, and more chocolates. Bucky smiles as he sees the display, grin growing wider when he finds a little card tucked among the gifts. 

_ Dear James, _

_ I hope all these gifts aren’t too forward, and that my interaction with you on Friday wasn’t too much. I want my intentions to be clear and for you to understand that I knew you are what I want from the moment you stumbled into my office. Whatever you are ready for though, I am willing to give you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Steve _

Bucky reads the message over at least six times and then he’s rushing down the hall to Steve’s office without giving it a second thought. Bucky knocks quickly, waiting impatiently for Steve to acknowledge him and then he’s stepping into the office.

Steve stands up when Bucky enters, his sweet smell flooding Bucky’s senses and he aches to be closer. Bucky all but runs over to Steve, getting shy once he rounds Steve’s desk and is able to take him in fully. 

“I got your note,” Bucky says. 

Steve smiles, holding out his hand to Bucky, palm up and non-threatening. Bucky places his own in Steve’s and the warm strength of it sends chills down Bucky’s spine. Bucky feels himself blush as he takes a shy step even closer to Steve, just a breath of space between them now.

“You look well,” Steve says softly, eyes searching Bucky’s face, for what, Bucky’s unsure. 

“Yeah, I’m… all good now,” Bucky says shyly. “Thank you again for… you know.”

“I only did what was needed,” Steve says. 

“Most alphas wouldn’t have shown your level of patience or… restraint. I… felt very safe with you,” Bucky admits. 

Steve smiles and brings Bucky’s hand in his up to his mouth and gently kisses it, making Bucky’s blush deepen. It’s all so gentle and respectful. It really blows Bucky’s mind how… _ old fashioned _ Steve is, like he’s born in the wrong time. It’s definitely not a bad thing, though, Bucky thinks. 

“I want you to know I mean what I wrote. I’m very much interested in you,” Steve says, eyes bright and scent intoxicating as Bucky inhales sharply.

“I’m… I’m also very much interested. You know, in you. Too,” Bucky says, stilted and awkward, but Steve must find it endearing because he squeezes Bucky’s hand and smiles warmly. 

“That’s good to know,” Steve laughs good naturedly.

“Um. And it’s Bucky,” Bucky says. “My, uh, name. No one except my bosses or teachers call me James.”

“Bucky,” Steve repeats, the name sounding so good in Steve’s deep, gravelly voice it nearly makes Bucky’s knees weak.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, nodding slowly as he feels himself fall deeper under Steve’s spell. “Bucky.”

Bucky’s omega senses it happening before his brain is fully with it and he practically feels it purring as they’re drawn together even closer. They’re bodies press together and there’s comforting heat seeping into Bucky from Steve’s larger body, calming him of nerves and exciting him for what’s about to happen.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asks, lips mere centimeters from Bucky’s.

Bucky wants to make a smart remark, but instead all he can manage is a jerky nod and then Steve is cupping Bucky’s jaw and tilting Bucky’s chin up with his thumb in a gentle yet possessive gesture. Bucky falls pliant and willing immediately, ready to give Steve anything he wants to take. 

Bucky’s eyes fall closed when Steve finally brings their lips together and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt. Bucky’s never experienced a spark like this, maybe because he hasn’t really fooled around with anyone before because as an omega, he had to always be careful about being intimate with someone, but this is damn near magic.

Bucky can feel Steve’s growl as much as he can hear it and it makes the deep omega part of Bucky purr in satisfaction. He can sense Steve’s desire for him and it makes him feel safe and happy because he can also feel that it’s not just a sexual desire and that Steve is in complete control of himself, that he won’t do anything Bucky doesn’t want.

Steve pulls away before they can even kick the kiss up another level and pets his fingers over Bucky’s cheek affectionately. Bucky blinks up at Steve, so dazed from just a simple, relatively chaste kiss. 

“You are so beautiful,” Steve whispers. “I could look at you forever.”

Bucky blushes and ducks his gaze, shy under Steve’s sweet words. Steve pulls Bucky against his chest in a protective hug, rubbing Bucky’s back to soothe his shyness. 

“I want to have you over for dinner, if that’s something you’d be interested in,” Steve says and that makes Bucky perk back up.

“Dinner?” Bucky asks and pulls away to look at Steve again.

“Yes,” Steve nods. “Tomorrow?”

“Um,” Bucky starts, trying to consider his options, but it’s hard to think about anything except excepting the gorgeous alpha’s offer with him standing right there looking all handsome and perfect. “I’d love to.”

“Wonderful,” Steve says. 

Any apprehension at going to a stranger's house, a strange _ alpha’s _ house, melts away with the completely sincere and innocent look Steve gives Bucky. 

A knock on the door causes them to jump apart and when a pretty blonde walks in, reminding Steve of a meeting, Bucky excuses himself with a shy wave. Steve shoots him a wink, though, so that of course makes Bucky blush the whole way back to his desk.

And here he thought he could leave Steve’s office with his dignity for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so the love the first chapter was AMAZING and truly helped push me to get the next chapter up so quickly!  
thank you so much for the comments and encouragement!  
<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND COMMENTS ON THIS FIC SO FAR. honestly it helps my motivation so much to see that people like this work and want to see more of it so thank you.
> 
> please enjoy the third part! (it's basically 3k of pure fluff)

Bucky’s not entirely sure what he expected about going over to Steve’s apartment, but this is definitely not it.

He’s been warned his whole life about not being alone with an alpha, about how dangerous it is. Yet here Bucky is willingly going over to an unmated alpha’s home where he plans on spending the evening completely alone with him.

So maybe he does send a text to Peter with Steve’s address just in case and promises to give him updates every thirty minutes. 

Steve greets Bucky at the door, the warm smell of pleased alpha calming any lingering nerves Bucky has as Steve welcomes him into his quite tastefully decorated apartment. It is a little jarring at first to see Steve in jeans and a soft looking sweater instead of one of his power suits, but Bucky quickly adjusts and finds that he quite likes this more cozy and casual look on Steve. 

“Did you find it okay?” Steve asks as he leads Bucky into the kitchen where something that smells heavenly is cooking.

“Yes, you’re actually not too far from my place. I could walk if I wanted,” Bucky says and Steve stiffens, turning quickly to look at Bucky.

“You didn’t, though, did you?” Steve asks, concern clear on his face and in his scent.

And, Jesus, Bucky is not used to being around someone with such a powerful and clear scent. It’s overwhelming to be able to know everything someone else is feeling in an instant. 

“No, um. I got a ride,” Bucky says.

Peter had actually been the one to tell Bucky about the omega-safe ride-share program. The drivers are all omegas and betas and have to go through an intensive screening process before becoming a driver with the service. There are also cameras in all the vehicles so each ride can be monitored for the omega’s safety. 

“I can give you a ride home later,” Steve says as he turns back to the stove and tends to the frying vegetables and meat. 

“Um, okay,” Bucky says as he sits down at the counter and spins idly on the stool. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, it’s almost done,” Steve says, waving Bucky off, and Bucky can’t help but feel how very alpha it is of Steve to want to cook for him and provide for him fully on his own.

Bucky takes the opportunity to look around and he admires the classic kitchen with its shiny appliances and sleek countertops. There’s a table set for two by the large bay windows overlooking the city as well as a living area behind him. There’s a hallway off to the left by the front door which must lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

“I can give you the grand tour after we eat,” Steve says and turns off the stove. 

“Okay,” Bucky says, flushing at the thought of seeing where Steve sleeps.

Steve goes to pick up their plates and Bucky stands up to take one from him. Bucky follows Steve’s lead as he fills their plates with meat and veggies. Bucky thanks Steve as he piles Bucky’s plate high and then guides them over to the table.

“I have juice, milk, water, soda?” Steve says after pausing for a moment when he sets his plate down. 

“I’ll take a soda, please,” Bucky says and Steve nods with a bright grin.

Steve returns to the table with two sodas and Bucky notices with a pleased curl in his chest that Steve didn’t get anything alcoholic for himself. Not that it really matters, but Bucky likes the thought that Steve wants a clear head when he’s with Bucky.

Steve pours Bucky’s soda into his glass on the table and then does the same with his own. Steve settles down in his seat next to Bucky and starts eating, so Bucky does, too, trying not to feel self conscious with Steve so close. 

They make small talk throughout the meal, Bucky sharing about school and his internship with Stark Industries and then sharing more personal things about his friends and family. Steve shares details about his life as well and Bucky hangs on every word, filing away all important facts. 

When they’ve finished their plates, Steve gets up and clears the table before Bucky can even try to stand up. It makes Bucky’s omega preen at being so well taken care of, even with such a small gesture. 

Steve returns to the table with a small box and he holds out his hand to Bucky. Bucky raises his eyebrow at Steve, but Steve just grins at him. So, Bucky rolls his eyes and then takes Steve’s hand and lets him lead him over to the couch.

“Shouldn’t I help you clean up first?” Bucky asks, feeling a little guilty.

“I loaded the dishwasher and set the pans to soak. We can relax for a bit,” Steve says, sitting down and pulling Bucky down with him.

“If you say so,” Bucky mumbles as he curls into Steve’s side. “What’s in the box?”

“Chocolates,” Steve says, opening it to show Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widen and his mouth starts to water. He reaches out to take one greedily, but Steve tsks him and pulls the box out of reach. 

“Allow me,” Steve says and then plucks a chocolate from the box and holds it out in front of Bucky’s lips.

Bucky hesitates, yet his omega is going crazy with thoughts of _ sweet, precious alpha, alpha wants to hand feed us. _ Bucky lets his mouth fall open and accept the treat, eyes falling closed as he savors the sweet flavors melting on his tongue.

“You are so gorgeous,” Steve says softly, almost like he means to keep it to himself instead of saying it out loud.

Bucky’s eyes flutter open and he blushes when he meets Steve’s gaze. Steve is looking at him like he’s something to be revered and worshipped. No one’s ever looked at Bucky like that, and it’s heady and overwhelming, and it even makes Bucky a little dizzy.

Steve leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Bucky’s forehead before he plucks up another chocolate and holds it to Bucky’s lips. Bucky flicks out his tongue, using it to curl around the chocolate and bring it into his mouth. 

Steve continues to feed Bucky chocolates until nearly half the box is gone. Bucky usually wouldn’t eat so many sweets, another part of being omega that’s been ingrained in him since puberty is that he must maintain an appealing figure. Now though, he’s reminded of another fact - alpha’s typically like to fatten up their mates because it means they’re being well taken care of, especially when they are preparing for pups…

This line of thought distracts Bucky enough that he’s not fully aware of it when he sucks Steve’s fingers into his mouth when Steve feeds him his seventh chocolate. Bucky is brought back to reality when Steve growls low in his throat and that’s when Bucky looks at Steve again, his eyes darkened with want.

“Minx,” Steve teases as he draws his cleaned fingers from Bucky’s mouth. 

“‘M sorry,” Bucky apologizes. “I got distracted.”

“Oh?” Steve asks, setting down the box of chocolates and sitting back against the couch, and stretching his arm over the back of it behind Bucky.

“I um, yes. I was just thinking about all of this… about you. About how much I like all this and how much I like how… how… alpha… you are,” Bucky says, the last part trailing off to barely a whisper.

“How alpha I am?” Steve asks and Bucky’s blush deepens.

“Er, yes. You know, like how you made me dinner, how you did everything yourself and wouldn’t even let me lift a finger, how we’ve sat here and you’ve hand fed me chocolates, like you’re already tryin’ to fatten me up,” Bucky explains, cheeks flaming.

“I see,” Steve says and a smile starts to tease at his lips as he wraps his arms around Bucky. “And you liked all of that?”

“Definitely,” Bucky says with an enthusiastic nod. “I’ve never had anyone treat me like this before.”

“Well, I appreciate knowing I’m doing it all right,” Steve says as he tugs Bucky closer to his chest. “To be completely honest, I’ve never done any of this for anyone before.”

“Never?” Bucky asks, a little surprised because, well, Steve is like the ideal alpha.

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “Call me old-fashioned, but I didn’t think it was right to do any of this until I met the one I wanted to be my mate.”

“Woah,” Bucky breathes, barely a whisper, as he stares up at Steve in awe. 

“I grew up hearing stories of people meeting their soulmates and how it’s the most powerful and wonderful thing in the world. I guess part of me has just always been holding out for mine, just hoping I was one of the lucky ones that actually gets to meet theirs.”

“You think I’m your soulmate?” Bucky whispers, heart beating so fast and hard in his chest he thinks he might burst.

“I know it,” Steve whispers back, hand floating up to delicately cup Bucky’s cheek. “I knew it the moment you stumbled into my office.” 

And sure, Steve’s basically said as much in his note he left for Bucky when he returned from his heat-leave, but just using the word _ soulmate _ makes it that much heavier and real. 

“I think I knew it then, too,” Bucky says softly. “I got all foggy and it wasn’t like anything I’d felt before. It was a little scary, but in a good way.”

That kind of makes Steve frown, but Bucky takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Everything with you has been unbelievably good. I mean it when I say I feel so safe and cared for when I’m with you,” Bucky assures him, holding his gaze until Steve softens and nods.

“I never want you to feel pressured or… or slave to your omega instincts or my alpha influence,” Steve says after a moment. “I know… I know how that primal part of us works. I know it wants us to mate and consummate our relationship immediately, I know you felt it the instant we met because I did, too. But just because we know we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we can’t take it slow. I think it makes a lot of sense for us to wait and get to know each other and get comfortable with each other first.”

“Okay,” Bucky says with a nod. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t appease them a little bit.”

Bucky sits up, but hesitates in case Steve doesn’t agree. Steve, though, sits back against the couch and waits for Bucky to make the next move, eyes watching him carefully. Bucky grins shyly and then throws a leg over Steve’s very inviting lap so he’s straddling him. 

Bucky sits back on Steve’s thick thighs and rests his hands on Steve’s strong shoulders, every inch of his body radiating powerful alpha, but there’s something about being on top of him like this and Steve’s lax posture that makes Bucky think he’s the one that actually holds all the power in this moment.

Bucky leans closer to Steve until they’re sharing the same breath, his fingers sliding up Steve’s neck, thumbs ghosting over his throat where he can feel him swallow thickly. Steve grips into Bucky’s hips for a moment then slides his hands to the small of his back, one trailing up his spine, making him shiver.

It’s so delicious, this build up to something bigger, and Bucky enjoys the way his omega is going crazy inside him, begging him for more. Steve’s definitely on the same page, if the desire laced in his scent is anything to go by.

“Please, Buck,” Steve whispers and even though so many people have used the shortened nickname before, something about hearing it on Steve’s lips makes Bucky melt against him and give in.

It’s different than the first time they kissed, this one way less tentative and shy, replaced with something more desperate and hungry… more primal. Steve’s hands are everywhere all at once, holding and squeezing Bucky, touching him in ways that no one ever has before and sets his skin on fire, even through his layers of clothes. 

It’s already so hot and heady, but Bucky can tell Steve’s holding back, not wanting to pressure Bucky and wanting to let him take the lead. So Bucky does, flicking his tongue over Steve’s closed lips and it’s with that simple gesture that Steve seems to finally get on the same page with Bucky.

Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth, greedy and all-consuming. Bucky loves it, loves the dominating feeling of having someone, _ Steve, _ kiss him so thoroughly. Bucky tries to keep up, tries to meet Steve’s tongue with teasing flicks of his own, and eventually Steve settles and guides Bucky’s kisses with his own. 

They slow down then, some of the initial fervor burning off and giving way to something slower and more sensual. They take their time exploring and learning what each other likes and what draws out soft noises from the other.

It really shouldn’t be a surprise to Bucky when he feels the rush of slick in his pants, but it still jars him and makes him pull back. It takes a moment for Steve to get with the program though, as he chases Bucky’s mouth, teeth biting into his bottom lip playfully.

“I, um, I need a minute,” Bucky says, his voice rough and breathy. 

“Okay,” Steve says and immediately drops his hands from Bucky’s sides.

While Bucky appreciates Steve’s gesture, it also makes him roll his eyes. “You don’t have to stop touching me. I just meant a needed a pause from the kissing.”

“Okay,” Steve says and wraps his arms back around Bucky’s waist, pulling him in close again and that’s when he notices that Steve is also not unaffected by their make out session.

Steve blushes when he realizes that Bucky’s just become aware of and he loosens his grip on Bucky so he can scoot back a bit in his lap. Bucky smiles and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“It’s okay. Me, too,” Bucky says and then rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Can I tell you something?” Steve says after a moment of soothingly rubbing Bucky’s back, relaxing him so much that he was close to sleep.

“Mhm,” Bucky hums, though he doesn’t open his eyes.

“I really want to make a nest for you,” Steve says softly. “Would you… would you want to spend the night with me? I want so badly to just hold you and keep you here with me in our nest. We don’t even have to kiss any more, I just… I can’t bear the thought of you going home tonight and going to sleep alone.”

“Okay,” Bucky says his omega preening because _ alpha wants to keep us, alpha wants to make us a nest. _

Steve lifts him up then and carries him through the apartment. Bucky’s still half asleep, but he comes to a bit more when he’s set down on a soft surface. Bucky opens his eyes and realizes he’s in Steve’s bedroom. 

It’s a nice room and Bucky’s glad to see a bit more of Steve’s personality here. He makes a mental note to examine the pictures and other items around more closely tomorrow when he’s feeling more awake. 

Steve is over in the closet and by the looks of it, is pulling out every blanket and pillow he owns. It takes ten minutes, but eventually Steve has fashioned a very cozy and warm nest on his bed surrounding a quite content Bucky. 

Bucky has every intention of curling up and falling asleep right here right now, but Steve takes his hand and tugs him up. Bucky makes a sound of protest and makes a valiant effort to stay put, but Steve is much stronger. 

“We should brush our teeth and change into sleep clothes first,” Steve says. “Then I promise we can sleep.”

“Fine,” Bucky says, bleary-eyed and exhausted despite it really not being all that late.

Steve guides Bucky into the bathroom where they brush their teeth and wash their faces side by side. Then Steve gives Bucky a soft t-shirt and pajama bottoms that smell like him and Bucky definitely does _ not _ spend a full minute with them pressed to his face breathing in the alpha’s scent before tugging them on (he totally does). 

When Bucky rejoins Steve in his room, he finds Steve waiting for him in their nest. Bucky climbs in and allows Steve to settle the blankets and pillows around them until it really does feel like they’re the only two people in the world, not just here in their safe little cocoon. 

Steve wraps Bucky in his arms, curling him close to his chest and holding him, warm and safe. Bucky lets himself admire Steve’s face for a few minutes and Steve smiles at him, sending peaceful and happy feelings along his scent.

“You have a scar there,” Bucky says, after a moment, tracing his thumb over the faint line on Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Steve says, taking Bucky’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I used to get in a lot of fights. I didn’t like the way many alphas treated omegas. I would stand up to them and it would usually turn physical. I don’t condone violence, but I couldn’t just stand by and let that stuff happen.”

“My big strong alpha,” Bucky teases. 

Steve rolls his eyes, but then turns a more serious look on Bucky. “I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I never want you to have to worry about anything ever again. I’m with you til the end of the line.”

With that, Bucky rests his head on Steve’s warm chest and falls asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I know the ending of this chapter is cheesy and overplayed but I couldn't help myself
> 
> as always, let me know what you think! Just two more parts to go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourselves for all the porn!
> 
> you have been warned ;)

_ Three weeks later _

“So what do you think?” 

They’re laying in Bucky’s bed nest on Saturday morning after Steve spent the night at Bucky’s apartment for the first time. Steve’s just returned to bed with a tray piled high with muffins, fruit, and coffee. 

“About this? This is amazing, thank you,” Bucky says and kisses Steve on the cheek.

“I mean about the Stark Retreat this weekend,” Steve says. 

“Oh. That,” Bucky says around a mouthful of blueberry muffin. “It sounds cool.”

“So you want to go?” Steve asks, plucking a strawberry from the pile of fruit.

“I think so,” Bucky nods. “Is that okay?”

“Definitely,” Steve says. “I just wanted to talk about it since this will be the first work event we are both attending. It’s a weekend event, so we would have the option to stay together, to come out as a couple, if we wanted.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, straightening up in bed. “Do you want that?”

“Do I want to show you off and tell everyone that you’re mine? Of course,” Steve says and wraps his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “But only if you’re ready.”

“Um, well Peter and I already talked about rooming together, but I would like to go public,” Bucky says.

“It’s settled, then. Next weekend we’ll go to the retreat. Together,” Steve says.

** ~*~*~ **

To say the retreat was nice, would be a total understatement. Bucky always knew Tony Stark was extravagant and over the top, but he didn’t really think that that would translate to his employees as well. 

Every meal is catered and absolutely divine. Bucky feels like he’s died and gone to heaven even within the first evening. When Bucky gets back to his hotel room with Peter, he feels sated and sleepy, but part of him is still hyper focused on the one aspect of the trip that hasn’t been perfect. 

Despite their discussion to use this retreat as their ‘coming out’, Steve’s been avoiding Bucky all day and any time they had any interaction, he was cold and would immediately distance himself. Bucky could sense that Steve felt conflicted and that there was something he was trying to hide from Bucky, he just couldn’t dissect what that is.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Peter asks, flopping down on his bed now that he and Bucky are back in their room. “Should we go check out the pool?”

Part of Bucky wants to say yes, but another stronger part wants to go and check on Steve since he’s been acting weird all day. Peter clearly senses his hesitation and he rolls over to look at Bucky.

“Or do you want to go see your man?” Peter asks and Bucky blushes. “Go. I’m kind of tired, anyways.”

“I know you’re not, but thank you for trying,” Bucky says and then he’s grabbing his room key and heading down to Steve’s room. 

Steve takes almost a full thirty seconds to answer, and when he does, Bucky can immediately sense that something is wrong. Steve is fidgety, only opening the door a small amount to peak his head out. 

“You can’t be here,” Steve says in greeting and Bucky frowns. 

“Why not?” Bucky asks, trying to keep the petulant tone out of his voice and probably failing.

“You just… can’t,” Steve says, rubbing his forehead. “I’m… I’m not feeling well.”

It’s then Steve’s scent hits Bucky, the hint of something sharper and headier overwhelming him. Realization hits Bucky all at once and before he fully knows what he’s doing, he’s catching Steve off guard and pushing his way into the room.

Bucky closes the door behind him, throwing the deadbolt and latch shut before turning to face Steve. Steve has backed a solid five feet away from Bucky and is pacing now. 

“You can’t be here,” Steve says again. “It’s… it’s not safe.”

“You’re going into rut,” Bucky says, waiting for Steve to confirm his suspicions, and Steve nods, then runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Please, just… go,” Steve pleads. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Bucky says firmly, and he knows it’s true.

Steve meets Bucky’s gaze, eyes dark and hungry. Bucky takes in the fully predatory look on his face, the tension in his shoulders and his stance like he’s ready to pounce on Bucky at any moment. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Bucky repeats, stepping closer to Steve, though Steve steps back, hands coming up in a barrier. “I want to be here. I want to help you through this.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Steve says, backing against the wall.

“I do. I’ve thought about it, you know,” Bucky says. “I’m… I’m ready.”

“Not like this,” Steve says quietly. “Not when I’m like this.”

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky says, approaching Steve and holding his hands out to him. “You need me. You have your pitch tomorrow afternoon. If I’m here to help, you should be out of the worst of this and able to make your meeting. If not, you’ll miss it.”

“Tony would understand,” Steve tries to argue, but Bucky shakes his head. “I can get by on my own.”

“But the thing is, you don’t have to,” Bucky says and Steve looks at him, desperate and wrecked. 

When Steve doesn’t immediately try to argue again, Bucky lifts up on his tiptoes and presses his mouth to Steve’s. It’s like that simple act breaks the dam and in a flash, Steve is picking Bucky up and tossing him on the bed. 

Steve’s on him in an instant, tearing at his clothes and nipping at his neck. Bucky’s body catches up quickly, squirming and needy as he feels slick start to leak from his hole. 

They’ve talked about this, had many conversations in the past few weeks about when they would finally be ready to be intimate together. Bucky knew he wanted Steve to be his first, knew he would be gentle and that he cared for him. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that they wanted to enjoy the new-ness of their relationship before just diving into the heavy stuff. 

Bucky knows in this moment that he’s ready to explore more. 

As much as Bucky knows Steve is afraid he’s going to hurt Bucky because, typically, an alpha in rut is aggressive and very single-minded, Bucky knows Steve will still be careful with him, he can sense it. 

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky whispers as Steve mouths at his scent glands on his neck. “I’m ready.”

Bucky’s words break Steve out of his rut-fog for a moment and he pulls away from Bucky’s spit-damp neck and looks down at Bucky with a look of pure awe.

“I love you, too,” Steve says. “God, I want this to be so good for you.”

“It will be, because it’s with you,” Bucky says, trying not to cringe at the cheesiness. 

Steve smiles and kisses Bucky, long and thorough. Bucky’s done his research, both on the internet and with his own body. He knows the basics of what to expect, though he’s learned in his research that a lot can vary on the couple and personal preference when it comes to positions and things like that. 

Steve stays on top of Bucky for a few minutes, clearly unable to decide if he’s more taken with kissing Bucky on the mouth or with decorating his neck with slobbery love bites. Bucky is in heaven, fully enjoying anywhere Steve gets his mouth, but then Steve’s kissing lower and sucking on Bucky’s left nipple and _ oh. _

Sure, Bucky knew omegas’ nipples tend to be more sensitive, but he’s never had anyone play with his like Steve is now and… good Lord. Bucky feels a fresh wave of slick flood out of his body and he squirms as Steve laves his tongue over his chest and bites gently at his nipples. 

Bucky knows Steve’s never fooled around with anyone before, so a tiny part in the back of his brain that’s able to focus on other things wonders if knowing just how to touch him is just part of Steve’s alpha instinct. 

Even that thought is flushed out of his mind when Steve rolls his body down against Bucky’s and Bucky feels the hard outline of Steve’s cock for the first time.

“Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky moans, grinding his hips up against Steve bravely. “Can we… can we get naked now please? I need… I need to see you.”

Steve honest to God blushes before he nods and helps Bucky out of the rest of his clothes before he sheds his own. Bucky sits back on his elbows and takes a moment to admire Steve in all his chiseled glory. 

Bucky thinks it’s almost unfair how hot Steve is, but then he remembers that it’s all his and that Steve chose _ him, _ wants him to be his mate and just… wow. Then Bucky’s eyes trail down to Steve’s cock and his brain short circuits. 

It’s not news to Bucky that alpha’s are… _ well endowed. _ That’s like Alpha 101. But Steve. Steve is _ fucking hung. _ It makes sense, surely, since the rest of Steve is large, that it would translate all through his body, but… but this was one part that Bucky hadn’t really thought through.

“Jesus, I think you’re going to break me,” Bucky whispers and Steve’s blush manages to spread down his chest now.

“I’ll prep you nice and good, baby,” Steve purrs, sliding back on top of Bucky, his eyes hooded as he inhales in Bucky’s scent deeply. “Don’t worry, pet.”

The simple nickname makes something stir in Bucky and he wraps his limbs around Steve, so ready to prove to Steve that he’s completely and irrevocably his and to just _ submit. _

Steve must notice a change in Bucky’s scent or something because he starts to move more purposefully. Steve licks over Bucky’s scent glands on his neck once more and then he’s wiggling out of Bucky’s grip and sliding down his body. 

“I’m going to get you ready, baby. Tell me if it’s too much, but I want you to come if you need, as many times as you need,” Steve says and Bucky just nods, unable to manage actual words as his brain tries to process what Steve is telling him.

Bucky watches with baited breath as Steve spreads Bucky’s thighs apart and settles between them. Bucky feels a rush of anxiety at being so exposed, but Steve trails soothing kisses up the soft skin of his thighs and it instantly makes him feel better. 

“God you’re so perfect, Buck,” Steve praises. “So wet and ready for me.”

Bucky squirms, feeling more slick seep out and Steve hasn’t really even started touching him yet. He hears Steve growl as he watches this happen, then without any more warning, Steve his pressings two fingers to Bucky’s hole and pushing in.

Bucky gasps as the fingers breech him easily, his body already ready to accommodate something much larger. Steve must notice this as he squeezes in a third thick finger and starts spreading Bucky open wider. 

Bucky’s done this before, alone in his room on lonely nights when he was feeling brave and wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He’s also obviously done this during his heat, but during those times, he was acting on instinct and in such a fog that he doesn’t fully remember most of it.

“You’re so amazing, Buck,” Steve murmurs. “Taking everything so well.”

Steve pulls his now four fingers out and admires his slick-soaked hand for a moment before he brings his shiny fingers to his lips. Bucky wants to stop him, tell him he shouldn’t do what he’s about to, but Steve pokes his tongue out and licks his forefinger before Bucky can stop him.

Bucky cringes, waiting for Steve to make a noise of disgust, but instead, Steve outright _ moans. _ Then, what’s even more shocking, he sticks all four of his fingers in his mouth and makes a show of sucking them clean, all while his eyes basically roll back in his head.

“You taste absolutely _ delicious,” _ Steve says when he releases his fingers from his mouth with an obscene pop. 

“Um,” Bucky says, shy and unsure, but Steve is having none of it. 

Steve shakes his head at Bucky, laughing a little and then he’s diving in, this time with his mouth on Bucky’s hole. 

And Steve just fucking _ goes for it. _ There’s no finesse or build up, Steve just starts eating Bucky out like he’s Steve’s last fucking meal and he’s going to enjoy every last drop of it. Bucky is a little surprised he doesn’t come on the spot. 

“Fuck, oh my God,” Bucky moans, right hand flying to grip Steve’s hair. “Steve. I’m gonna…”

Steve just growls and grips onto Bucky’s thighs tighter as they start to spasm around him. Bucky’s right on the cusp, and all it takes is Steve plunging his tongue in him _ deep _ and he’s falling. 

Bucky’s pretty sure he’s probably hurting Steve with how hard he’s yanking on his hair or how tight he’s squeezing his thighs around Steve’s head, but Steve just keeps sucking on his rim and tongue fucking him like it’s his life’s mission. 

Steve works Bucky through the aftershocks and then he’s lifting up with the most pleased look on his face. Bucky rolls his eyes at him, but makes grabby hands for him at the same time. Steve clamors back up to kiss Bucky, full and open mouthed. 

The kiss is sloppy and Bucky can’t help but notice that he actually doesn’t taste awful at all, but maybe that’s because he’s tasting himself on Steve’s sweet tongue. Steve’s kisses turn possessive and rough, and Bucky’s reminded that Steve has got to be desperate at this point. 

“Steve, Stevie,” Bucky says, rubbing over Steve’s burning hot shoulders. “I’m ready.”

Steve lifts up, and though his eyes are clouded, Bucky can see his Steve is still there, the part of him that can never cause Bucky any harm pushing through. Bucky gives him an encouraging nod and pets through Steve’s sweaty hair affectionately. 

Steve sighs and gives Bucky another kiss before he’s repositioning himself. Bucky takes the opportunity to roll over onto his front and bends his body, presenting himself to his alpha. 

“Take me like this, alpha,” Bucky says, knowing that this kind of position will allow Steve to feel the most in control and give him what his rut needs. 

Steve gets into position behind Bucky, his hands running over Bucky’s ass in a gesture that can only be described as reverent and then he’s grabbing Bucky’s hips possessively and giving them a rough squeeze. 

The next second, Steve’s entering him and Bucky comes on the spot. 

His orgasm hits him so unexpectedly that it knocks the breath right out of Bucky. Steve freezes, despite every instinct in him probably screaming at him to take what he desperately needs, and waits for Bucky to settle before he continues. 

“What the fuck,” Bucky rasps, trying to calm his body down even though he’s still shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. “You’ve… you’ve barely done anything… what.”

“That was incredible,” Steve says, though his voice is strained from holding still. “You came just from me entering you. You’re amazing.”

“I think… I think I’m good now,” Bucky says, still sucking in deep breaths. “You should move.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, but Bucky can feel the way he’s trembling now.

“Jesus, Steve, yes,” Bucky groans. “You’ve got to be dying right now. I’m okay. Take what you need.”

Steve exhales a long breath and then he starts thrusting. It’s slow a tentative for only two thrusts and then he seems to lose some of his control and he really starts giving it to Bucky. Honestly, Bucky couldn’t be more pleased because it feelings fucking _ incredible. _

Steve bends over Bucky and grips his jaw tight in his hand, turning his chin roughly so he can kiss him messily, more hot breath and biting teeth than anything else. Bucky is a whining, moaning mess as he begs Steve to go _ harder, faster, deeper. _

Bucky’s not really consciously aware of what he’s saying, too all consumed by the pure pleasure of how Steve is taking him apart. By the time he can feel Steve’s knot toying at his rim, Bucky’s a sobbing mess, but in the best possible way.

Steve pulls out and Bucky is about to protest, but then Steve is flipping him over onto his back again and entering him a second later. Bucky can’t complain because now he can see Steve’s face, can admire the sexy as hell possessive and dominant look Steve gets as he approaches his release.

“Do it,” Bucky moans, reaching up and cupping Steve’s face as well as he can despite his body jerking with each of Steve’s rough thrusts. “I want you to knot me.”

Steve growls and buries his face in Bucky’s neck, and he thinks for a blissful second that Steve’s going to bite him, that he’s going to claim Bucky as his and mate him. Steve doesn’t, though, instead he just mouths wetly at Bucky’s scent glands as he pushes his knot inside Bucky’s willing body and starts to come.

The sensation is more overwhelming than Bucky could have ever imagined, and he really can’t be blamed for coming again the instant Steve’s full knot breeches him. This orgasm is more powerful than the previous two, and it lasts a little longer, the constant pressure of Steve’s knot against Bucky’s prostate milking out his orgasm for all it’s worth. 

By the time Bucky’s coming back to himself, Steve is still trembling on top of him, his knot still full with no sign of going down. Bucky strokes Steve’s back and presses light kisses to his head. 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asks softly, combing his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

Steve lifts his head up and grins at Bucky. “I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m not the one in rut,” Bucky argues playfully and Steve rolls his eyes.

“I feel much better. I don’t think I’m fully out of it, and when my knot goes down I have a feeling I’ll slip under again,” Steve says. “Thank you for being here. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier, I just… I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I don’t like not feeling like I’m in control and I don’t ever want to put you in an uncomfortable position…”

“Hey, I’m okay, we’re okay,” Bucky soothes. “This was amazing. I’m really, really happy, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve says and rubs his face against Bucky’s neck again. 

“You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to, um, bite me,” Bucky admits quietly. 

“I almost did,” Steve says, shaking his head. “But despite the rut, I knew I wanted to wait to do that.”

“What are you waiting for, exactly?” Bucky asks.

“I want it to be special when we bond,” Steve says, looking down at Bucky and lovingly playing with his hair. “Not because I’m in rut. I want to take you somewhere special where it’s just us and we can enjoy each other. I want us to be ready to start a family and ready to start our lives together.”

“I want all that, you know,” Bucky says shyly. “A family.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks with a wide smile. 

“Yeah,” Bucky grins. 

“Keep talkin’ like that and I’m going to be ready for round two in seconds,” Steve says, giving his hips a teasing roll. 

Bucky makes a rather undignified noise, but pulls Steve in for a heated kiss anyways. 

Steve ends up making it for his presentation the next day, though he’s sporting dark love bites on his neck and large circles under his eyes. Tony gives him so much shit for it, but overall it’s a success, despite not getting any sleep (Steve’s rut passed by early morning, but that didn’t stop one insatiable omega from wanting to go a few more rounds).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spread some love in the comments - only one chapter to go!  
what could possibly happen next? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags: mating, mpreg, slight angst, panic attacks, comfort, babies

It takes nearly a year before Steve and Bucky feel like they’re finally ready to mate, and the decision starts with a conversation with Tony Stark, of all people. 

As part of Bucky’s internship requirements, at the end of his first year there, he meets with Pepper Potts to discuss his performance. Bucky wasn’t too nervous about the meeting because he’s been getting very positive reviews on his work so far, that is until he learns that Mr. Stark himself is going to be in the meeting.

Peter had told Bucky enough about Mr. Stark at this point to have an idea of what to expect (and Steve as well, though on a less professional level), but it is still a little nerve wracking to meet the owner of the company. 

“Well if it isn’t James ‘Bucky’ Barnes in the flesh!” Tony Stark says the moment Bucky walks into his office, complete with air quotes. 

“Um, hi, Mr. Stark,” Bucky says awkwardly holding out his hand as Mr. Stark rounds his desk to greet him. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, likewise,” Mr. Stark says. “Have a seat and we’ll get started.”

Bucky sits down next to Ms. Potts who gives him a warm smile. Mr. Stark shuffles some papers around on his desk until he pulls one out with a flourish.

“Ah, yes. Here we are!” Mr. Stark says and then adjusts his glasses before fixing his gaze back on Bucky. “Well, Bucky, I’m a pretty straight shooter, so I’ll just get right out with it. I want to offer you a full time position here at Stark Industries. You’ll have a full salary, benefits, all the bells and whistles.”

Bucky’s so surprised by what Mr. Stark’s just told him that he just sits there in awe for a few seconds until Ms. Potts is handing him a set of papers that he realizes is a job contract. 

“Take this with you and think it over. I know you may want to discuss this with Steve first, too” Mr. Stark says. “I also want to point out that there’s a section in there about omega rights included with your job. It basically boils down to if you plan to start a family, you can take as much time off as needed and your job will be here waiting for you when you return.”

“That’s… wow,” Bucky says. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’ve earned it, kid,” Mr. Stark says. “I’ve been following your work and I’m very impressed. I couldn’t let someone with your talent run off somewhere else.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says, full out blushing now. 

Ms. Potts walks Bucky out and as soon as Bucky’s in the elevator, he can’t wait to talk to Steve. Bucky practically runs to Steve’s office when he arrives at their floor and bursts right in. 

“Mr. Stark wants to hire me!” Bucky shouts as he runs over to Steve, who’s seated at his desk.

“That’s awesome, baby,” Steve says, though he doesn’t seem all that surprised.

“He told you already, didn’t he?” Bucky pouts as he sits down in Steve’s lap.

“He may have spilled the beans, yes,” Steve admits as he wraps his arms around Bucky.

“Did you mention to him that we want to start a family in that conversation as well?” Bucky asks bluntly and watches as Steve’s cheeks color with blush.

“I may have,” Steve admits.

“Well, he included a section on my rights as an omega in my contract,” Bucky says, holding out the paper for Steve to see. “I want to sign it.”

“We need to read through it first, just to be safe,” Steve says and Bucky nods, then rests his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m really happy,” Bucky says. “I’m ready now, you know, to mate and start a family with you.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks. 

“Very,” Bucky replies, looking up at Steve and giving him a quick kiss. 

~*~*~

True to his word, Steve takes Bucky away to a small, secluded cabin for a week.

The area around them is beautiful and the cabin itself is gorgeous, not that they leave their bed. Steve is in prime alpha form the entire time, doting upon his omega and refusing to leave his side. 

Since Steve’s rut, they’ve slept together countless times, but never like this. This time it’s slow and Steve is so gentle with Bucky, clearly wanting him to feel every ounce of love and admiration that Steve pours into each touch and caress. 

It lasts for hours before Steve is finally pushing his knot inside Bucky’s willing body and Steve finally, finally bites Bucky’s neck, sealing them together forever. Steve even lets Bucky bite him back, wanting so much to wear his lovers mark proudly as well.

They sleep for a little bit afterwards, only to wake a few hours later and repeat the whole thing again. Steve reopens the bondmark on Bucky’s neck each time, never wanting it to fade. Bucky loves it, loves that Steve is so possessive and wants everyone to be able to see that he’s Steve’s.

After round three, Bucky is weak and a little dizzy with hunger, so Steve slips out of bed to make them something to eat. They end up hand feeding each other fruits and sandwiches, only making it half way through before Bucky’s mounting Steve’s lap and begging for his knot again.

By the time their last day rolls around, Bucky notices another change in Steve. Bucky didn’t think it was possible for Steve to become even more protective and alpha-like, but then there Steve goes doing just that. 

It starts with Steve scenting Bucky twice as often as normal. Then he’s getting even more desperate and insatiable when it comes to times when they need to be separated for simple things like going to the bathroom. The moment they’re back together, Steve clings to Bucky and rubs his face all over Bucky’s neck and stomach and oh.

They’re in the car on the drive home with it hits Bucky. Steve’s got one hand on the steering wheel, the other protectively resting on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky isn’t entirely sure how to bring it up, not sure if Steve has even consciously realized what he’s been doing and _ why, _ but he figures he might as well just go for it.

“Stevie?” Bucky says, taking Steve’s hand on his thigh in both of his. 

“Hmm?” Steve hums, taking his eyes off the road for just a second to flash Bucky a heart-melting smile.

“Do you think… do you think we’d be able to tell if I was pregnant already? Like… like have you noticed if… I don’t know. If my scent’s changed or something?” Bucky asks slowly and he watches as Steve’s cheeks fill with color and he bites his lip guilty.

So the bastard _ did _ know what he was doing.

“Maybe,” Steve admits.

“When did you know?” Bucky asks, a little exasperated.

“Um, two days ago?” Steve says. “Though I’m not entirely sure. All the days kind of blended together a bit.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bucky asks. 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I wanted to go in to the doctor like we planned,” Steve reasons. “Part of me also wondered if you’d be able to tell, you know, since it’s your body that’s changing. I didn’t want to say anything in case I was wrong.”

Bucky nods as he processes what Steve says and then he takes Steve’s hand and slides it up to rest over his stomach. He thinks he does feel a little different, but he can’t exactly tell if it’s just his mind playing tricks on him now. He wants to go to the doctor next week like they planned and get the official results. 

“I understand,” Bucky says. “All I’m gonna say though is that if this is how you are when you don’t even know for sure that we’re pregnant, I can’t imagine how obnoxious you’re going to be when we know for sure.”

** ~*~*~ **

Turns out, Steve was definitely right.

And not only is Bucky pregnant, he’s pregnant with twins. 

It also turns out that Bucky was right to be concerned about Steve’s obnoxious over-protective alpha tendencies.

By the time Bucky starts showing, Steve is insatiable. When they’re alone, he always has to be touching Bucky and barely lets Bucky do anything for himself (if he could eat and excrete for Bucky, he totally would). 

When they have to be apart, like at work, Steve insists that Bucky wear one of his sweaters so he still smells like him and drops by Bucky’s station multiple times a day to bring him snacks and make sure he’s staying hydrated. 

It’s sweet and Bucky absolutely preens under all of the attention.

By Bucky’s third trimester, Steve and Bucky are focused on getting the babies' room ready. Bucky asked off for the last month of his pregnancy, as did Steve, because all Bucky wants to do is nest with his mate and prepare for their pups.

Steve still has to go into work certain days, but mostly he can work from home, which Bucky prefers. As much as Steve can’t bare to leave his pregnant mate, Bucky aches even more for Steve whenever he’s gone.

When Bucky’s a week from his due date, Steve has to go into the office for a full day of meetings. Even Tony tried to get Steve out of it, but it was unavoidable. Steve set Bucky up in their nest with movies and food, promising to text and call him whenever he can just to check in.

Bucky tries to be rational about it; he knows Steve has to do this for work and if it were up to him, he won’t go. That doesn’t stop a desperate, dark part of Bucky’s omega mind going haywire and panicking. 

Bucky is good for the first few hours, but after lunch time, Bucky starts to get anxious. Steve hadn’t reached out in about an hour, and part of Bucky knows he’s busy in a meeting and can’t check in, another, stronger part of him goes into a full downward spiral.

Before Bucky can stop himself, he’s having a full blown panic attack. He somehow convinces himself that his alpha has abandoned him, that he doesn’t want him anymore now that he’s fat and used up. 

Bucky can’t stand to be in their bed anymore, in their nest where all he can smell is Steve. Bucky manages to get to the bathroom and settles down in the tub. He’s crying and shaking, unable to get his breathing and heart rate under control, and Steve’s scent still clinging to his clothes and skin is not helping. 

Bucky turns on the tap, spraying himself with ice cold water. It’s enough of a shock to his system that he calms for a second, but then his panic comes back twice as powerful and he curls in on himself on the bathtub floor. 

Bucky’s not sure how long he stays there, but the water’s gone from cold to warm and back to cold. Bucky’s worked himself up into such a state that he doesn’t realize Steve is calling out for him until he’s right there, crouched next to the tub and wrapping Bucky in a towel.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, his voice so small and wobbly.

“Baby, I’m here,” Steve says, trying to be soothing, but there’s an edge of worry laced in his tone.

“I thought… I thought you’d left me,” Bucky admits, hot, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Baby, no,” Steve coos. “I was at work, remember? I’ve been texting you for the past thirty minutes. When you didn’t reply, I rushed home. What are you doing in the bathtub? Jesus. You’re shivering.”

“I… I don’t know,” Bucky says. 

Steve helps Bucky out of the tub and gets him dry. He helps Bucky out of his soaked pajamas and into a fluffy sweater and fresh flannel pants. He manages to get Bucky back into their bednest and curls around him, holding him and whispering sweet reassurances into his neck.

Bucky manages to doze off for a bit until he’s woken up with a start to a sharp pain. It doesn’t take long for Steve to realize his mate is going into early labor. Bucky starts to panic again, worried that he’s somehow harmed his babies from his spiral earlier, but Steve assures him everything is okay. People with twins usually do not go full term.

Steve gets them to the hospital a few blocks away in record time. The doctors move quickly and manage to get Bucky into a room and ready to have his pups within twenty minutes. 

Two hours later, Steve and Bucky are both curled together on Bucky’s hospital bed, each with a healthy newborn baby in their arms. They decided to name one girl Sarah after Steve’s mom and the other girl Winnie after Bucky’s mom. 

Bucky and the babies stay in the hospital for observation for 24 hours, but after that they head home. Steve moves the babies’ cribs into their room because Bucky can’t bear to be away from them. As they all settle in to sleep, Steve wraps Bucky in his arms and holds him close. 

“I am so proud of you, my love,” Steve whispers, not wanting to wake the girls. “You are absolutely amazing.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Bucky says sleepily.

“I want you to know, in case there is any doubt, I’m never leaving you,” Steve says and Bucky blushes, embarrassed as he remembers his freak out. “I was so scared when I found you the other day. I don’t ever want you to think like that again, okay? I’m never letting you go.”

“I know that,” Bucky says. “I don’t really know what happened. I know you’re not going to leave me, but I think the hormones and everything just messed with my mind. I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

“If it happens again, though, and I’m not with you, I want you to call me,” Steve says. “No matter where I am, or what I’m doing, I will be there for you because you are the most important thing in my life, understand?”

“Yes,” Bucky says and Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

“I’m so happy right now,” Steve says after a few minutes. “Our little girls are absolutely perfect, and you gave this to me.”

Bucky smiles and presses his face into Steve’s chest. “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you, too, baby. With all my heart,” Steve promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it! Another fic done!
> 
> Please take a few moments and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Also, please feel free to check out my other fics if the spirit moves you. I'm currently working on a high school au fic with daily updates called Coming Out Of My Cage (And I've Been Doing Just Guys) if that sounds like your jam.
> 
> ~sending happy fall Sunday feels to all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what your thoughts/feelings are so far! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
